The Children of Olympus
by FrhancesSandel
Summary: What if lincoln and his sisters who were adopted by rita, and lynn loud, and they are the children of the greek gods Lincoln son of Poseidon, Lori daughter of Zeus, Leni and Lola daughters of Aphrodite, Luna daughter of Apollo, Luan daughter of Hermes, Lynn daughter of Ares, Lucy daughter of Hades, Lana daughter of Demeter, Lisa daughter of Athena, and Lily daughter of Hephaestus,
1. Powers list

Lori powers: Aerokinesis (air control) Atmokinesis (weather control ) electrokinesis ( lightning and electricity control )

Lincoln powers : Hydrokinesis ( water control ) Geokinesis (earth control ) Atmokinesis ( hurricanes control ) Electrokinesis ( lightning control ) Cryokinesis ( ice control ) ability to speak to horses and sea animals inability to be a drown or able crushed under- water heat vision

Lucy powers: Necromancy (dead control ) shadow travel Osteokinesis Geokinesis

Lynn powers: extreme toughest Telumkinesis odikinesis

Leni and lola powers: charmspeaking Amokinesis

Luna powers: epic marksmanship epic singing Vitakinesis audiokinesis photokinsis

Luan powers: epic stealing and lockpicking skills Cunning Enhanced Theft Abilities

Clauditiskinesis Lock Intuition Money manipulation

Lana powers: plant control Plant Telekinesis Wood Sensitivity

Lisa powers: supa dupa smartness

Lily powers: pyrokinesis ( fire control ) fire resistance epic forgery skills Technokinesis


	2. Date list

Author's note: Author note: since i don't know Benny's last name so I made up one.

Lori: straight soon will date Bobby santiago

Leni: straight soon will date Logan Jefferson oc

Luna: bisexual soon will date sam sharp

Luan: straight soon will date Benny Smith

Lynn: straight soon will date jack Johnson oc

Lincoln: straight soon will date stella Williams oc

Lucy: straight soon will date rocky spokes

Lana: straight soon will date James Brown oc

Lola: straight soon will date max Wilson oc

Lisa: straight soon will date Jeremy Davis oc

Lily: straight soon will date michael Jameson oc


	3. Date list parents

Bobby son of Apollo,

Logan son of Ares,

Sam daughter of Aphrodite with a blessing of apollo,

Benny son of hebe,

Jack son of Hephaestus,

Stella daughter of Aphrodite,

Rocky son of Hecate,

James son of dionysus,

Max son of Hermes,

Jeremy son of Demeter,

Michael son of Athena,


	4. The Prophecy of 11

_Author's note: This story take place of the heroes of olympus series also The 2nd great Prophecy will be change into prophecy of 11. _

_eleven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_


	5. Chapter 1 the beginning

_Author's note: okay this the rewrite and i don't own percy jackson and loud house they belong to their respected owner _

_On One night there was 10 figure in front of a house it was the olympian gods . Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon,_

_And Aphrodite, Athena, Apollo, and Hermes, Ares, Demeter, and hephaestus,_

_They were holding a bundle in it were babies there were 10 Girls and one Boy because the of Prophecy that gaea will rise again destroy olympus . She will be stop by 11 half blood god. poseidon looks at zeus he said brother our gaea will rise again he will destroy olympus poseidon said. Yes brother she will rise again but stop by theses children Zeus said. Hades looks at his brothers. But zeus why would she destroy mount olympus? . Zeus then said i don't know he said. Apollo said hey pop's are we do or not. Zeus look at him sorry about that he said, one by one they put their baby down. Before they left a piece of paper have their names and they disappeared._

_Zeus's daughter have blond hair like her mother who died giving birth to her there was a piece of paper of the girl's name it was Lori,_

_Poseidon's son have white hair like his mother. his mother can't keep him because her husband will found out that she's cheating on him there was a piece of paper of his name is lincoln,_

_Hades's daughter have black hair like her mother. Can't keep her because her husband will found out that she's cheating on him there was a piece of paper of thegirl's name her is lucy,_

_Aphrodite's daughters have blond hair like their fathers who can't keep them because their wife's will found out they are cheating on them there was a piece of papers of their names was leni another one was name lola,_

_Athena's daughter have brown hair like her father he can't keep because his wife found out that he cheating on her there was a piece of paper of her name is lisa,_

_Apollo's daughter have dark brown hair like her mother who died giving birth to her there was a piece of paper of her name is luna,_

_Hermes's daughter have light brown like her mother her mother can't keep her because her husband will found out that she cheating on him there was a piece of paper of her name is luan_

_Ares's daughter have brown hair like her mother her mother can't keep her because her husband will found out that she cheating on him there was a piece of paperof her name is lynn,_

_Demeter's daughter have blond hair like her father her father can't keep her because his wife found out that he cheating on her there was a piece of paper of her name is lana,_

_Hephaestus's daughter have blond hair like her mother her can'tkeep her because her husband will found out that she's cheating on him there was a piece of paper of her name is lily_

_A Styar appear knock on the door and ran at faster it can the open up to reveal a woman in a pink night Robe it rita loud a woman who can't have children her husband lynn loud side to side see no one is here said lynn loud , oh okay let go back to where, when rita saw 11 bundle she saw babies gasp in shock and surprise she always wanted to have children she did think that her wish will come true when lynn looks his at his wife rita what are you looking at lynn said, that she said, when lynn look down his eyes wide rita is that he said yes she said, with tears in her eyes come on lynn let bring them in she said, okay he said one by one they bring the babies include when rita saw the papers read them she decided keep to them to start their new family,_


End file.
